


Save Me

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Death, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Alois Trancy, think that Claude can change. he has a heart, even though he does all of those awful things. I still love him. ~~ can Claude drop his drinking addiction more the less stop.abusing a certain blond? will he kill him, or love him?<br/>~~<br/>read to find out.....</p><p>-Le_Alois</p><p>I'm not proud of this story..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the couch watching t.v with Luka resting atop my swollen abdomen, the door swung open. My eyes snapped up to see claude. Immediately I knew he was not in a good mood. I knew what was coming next and I could NOT let luka see me like that.

I shook his shoulder gently And he looked at me with sleep glazed eyes.

"Come on, time for bed. Go on I'll be up in a moment" I said on a soothing voice. He hopped off the couch and walked up the stairs. I watched as he walked up the stairs. As soon as he was out of view I looked at Claude. He eyed me for a second then began walking towards the couch. I pulled my legs closer to me as a attempt to back up. He then threw me off the couch. I landed on the floor covering my abdomen in a protective manner. He then kicked me in the side. I tensed up a bit. Then he grabbed me by the hair. Iade no move I just kept my hands wrapped around my abdomen, knowing fully well if I moved them it would be the end of the precious lives I was holding. He flung me to the other side of the living room. Then I heard his foot steps one closer, and then a zipper. I shut my eyes tightly hoping to God that something happened to make him stop, for

Something, someone to save me. He then pulled me to my feet, then ripped down my pants. I immediately cover manhood. I yelped as he forced himself into me. He gave me no time to adjust, he kept pulling it out then ramming in again harder than before. I kept hands where they were, never daring to move them. My vision became blurred with hot, stinging tears. Then Claude reached under my top and tweaked one of my nipples sometimes pulling it. Then he wiped the liquid that came out of it on my face. After a few more.quick thrust he came deep inside me. Then dumped me onto the floor like some trash.

I watched as he walked off to normally take a bath and drink himself to sleep. I sighed and got up. I promised luka I'd tuck him in. He always makes me feel.... _happy._ no matter what happens. Actually a sad story. When I was about 11, I got pregnant with him. I was wondering the streets one night and some guy raped me, soon after that I had him and even though he took up all of his fathers features, I love him to no end. When he was 2 Claude took us in and Luka immediately took a liking to him. But he does not know what Claude does to me, I plan on keeping it that way. Well tomorrow is his birthday and I want him to be all happy. I walked down the hall, stopping to get some pants, to his room and found him in the attached bathroom. I sneaked up behind him.and yelled boo then tickled him making him smear tooth paste all over his cheek.

"Mommy!" He giggled.

"Aww, look you got toothpaste all over your cheeks" I teased. He turned around and hugged me. Then he began to talk to his sister and brother. I smiled at him rubbing his back.

"Alright, luka time for bed. Rinse your mouth okay?" I said he nodded and rinsed his mouth. He was really excited for his fourth birthday. I walked out of the bathroom and saw his bed a complete mess. I spread it up and pulled back the top right So he could get in easily. He then came bouncing in wearing his spongebob pajamas. I tucked him in and handed him his stuffed Patrick star. I then turned on his highlights and left. I heard the shower running. Knowing Claude was in the shower, that meant I could go to sleep without him raping me again. I crawled into the bed and immediately fell asleep, listing to the shower run.

_ **________________________________**  
**Hardy har har? Is that it? Anyway please comment and May be leave a like**!

 **~Dayskillet**  
**P.s yes! I am a boy, a tomboy**


	2. Chapter 2

not allowed to touch my abdomen. Only Luka and my dearest friend Ciel. I end up panicking and get _very_ scared. I took a quick shower and put on some pants and a purple shirt along with a purple sweater and white beenie, not really caring how the hell I looked at the moment. Continued down the hall to Luka's room. He wasn't there. I went to the living room to find him watching adventure time dressed in a spongebob t-shirt and some blue jeans with a red beenie on his head.

As if sensing me come in he bounced up and hugged me. I hugged him back a little surprised he had dressed himself.

"Ready for breakfast?" I cooed.  He nodded and ran to the kitchen where I cooked him pancakes and whip cream which he forced me to do. After that we got into the car and went to Ciel And Sebastian's house

Luka jumped out of the car and ran up to the blue and white house, pounding on the door.

"Sky! Open up, today is my birthday!" He said. Soon a little girl, three years old with dark teal hair and crimson eyes came to the door with ciel tackling him.

"Oh luka!  I have missed you so much!" She said hugging him tighter. Luka hugged back. Soon they got up and ran up to her room to play with her toys.

"Hey" said ciel. Hi saluted him and then hugged him.

He looked at my abdomen with a smirk. I grabbed His hand and brought it to my abdomen. He looked at me.

"S-So, how are t-things with.."

I immediately broke into tears.

"Oh ciel, he did it again..last night!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed back and soothed me.

"I want it to stop! He'll kill me if I stay there" I sobbed.

"Just tell the police, please I don't like to see you like this" ciel pleaded.

"No one is going to be live me, he's the richest person in the neighborhood" I whispered.

Ciel rubbed my back.

"Its still worth a try, but just cheer up, it's your babies birthday"  he whispered. I nodded and wiped my eyes with the tissue he passed me.

I cleared my throat and put on my bright I-  have-  no- worries- in- the- world- smile.

"Luka and sky! Time to go to chucky cheese!" I yelled and the two toddlers came bouncing down the stairs laughing and smiling.

"Luka! Taste this, it's cheesy!"yelled sky shoving her.pizza in his face. He ended up with tomato sauce on his nose. He did the same thing to her and ciel and i ended up cleaning their faces while they struggled to eat pizza. After that Luka and sky practically dragged ciel and I onstage to sing the birthday song. Ciel was as red As a cherry.

"Mommy can I have another slice of cake!!" harassed sky, she had a sweet tooth just like her mother.  Ciel nodded while sipping juice. Meanwhile Luka to busy eating chocolate cake.

Ciel smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Sky!" Yelled Luka splashing sky with water.  Sky splashed him back. Then she made her way to ciel, luka chasing her. Sky jumped onto ciel getting sand on his swim trunks. Luka soon came and jumped onto me. I rubbed his back while chuckling.

"I want to see Alice in wonder land!" Yelled sky.

"But I want to see how to train your dragon"  luka pouted.

"How about ciel and sky go see Alice in wonderland. And you and I go see that?"

"But we want to be together!" That yelled in unison. Ciel smirked at me and I smirked back. We knew it was ment to be.

"How about, into the forest?" Suggested ciel. They jumped up and cheered. "Mommy I want popcorn!" Whined luka.

"Yea, me too!" Said sky.  After spending 20 dollars on popcorn we finally got seated. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath while rubbing my abdomen slowly. The movie went on with the two hyped toddlers cheering and hollering.  I checked my phone and got a text from Claude.   
_Claude: where the fuck are you?_  
 _Alois: I'm at the movies with luka,  did you forget today was his birthday?_  
 _Claude: no, and how dare you leave without telling me? I'll deal with you when you get home you little Slut ._  
 _Alois: Claude, what did I do to deserve this?_  
 _Claude: your alive._  
 _Alois: but I love you, why can't you love me?_  
 _Claude: I never loved you, it was just a dare from Sebastian to take you and your little rape baby in._

I closed the phone. So then it was just a dare to marry me? I feel so used. So violated, why? I look over at Luka. He seems so happy. I want him to have a normal childhood, not what I had to go through. I wanna leave Claude but we'll end up on the streets again. Hmph. Its like I'm stuck in a spiders web.  
 _Claude's web._

After the movie the two toddlers fell asleep. I waved goodbye to ciel who was holding sky in his hands. He gave me a look of worry and I just waved it off. I looked into the back at Luka.  He was knocked.

The door opened without a sound. The house was dark. I let out a sigh and then closed the door. I took Luka to his room and changed him then tucked him in. I was almost afraid to leave his room. As I stepped into the hallway I looked around, at least hoping to get to bed without being abused. I tiptoe down the hallway to the room Claude and I share. When I opened the door the room was empty.  I sighed a sigh of relief. Then I changed into my pajamas and crawled under the black and grey covers snuggling close to clauses pillow. It had it his smell that I loved so much.

I soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a flashback. Once again this while story is in Alois's point of view until I say so. Anyway enjoy this chapter my little pastel skittles, I like that I'm gonna call you that.all. the time.**   
**__________________________________**

It was dark. Night. I felt my way out of the alley and onto the side walk. I continued walking.  Maybe I could stay at the shelter tonight. I make my way down the sidewalk seeing two  men coming my way I cross the street. Then they follow me. I speed up my walking trying to get from them. They yell curses at me and spit at me. I don't pay them any mind.  But then they grab me and drag me to the corner of the sidewalk.

"Sod off You bloody wanker!!!" I yell hitting the men in the face and scratching at their skin, but it doesn't faze them. The one with brown hair and blue eyes has a sorry look on his face but continues to strip me naked while the other holds me down. I make weak attempts to get away but it doesn't work.  I began to cry out for help but they only silence me with a knife to my throat. Then the man with red hair and brown eyes impaled me with his manhood. I cry out on horror. It hurt so much. He soon released into me then the other one slammed home. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life because I soon found myself moaning along with them. I truly was a little Slut. They ran away leaving me naked on the cold sidewalk. I played there until I felt like getting up

_Two months later...._

I found myself throwing up in a alley. I knew it. I was pregnant.  But did it matter, the baby was bound to die of malnutrition. I slowly walked out of the alley. I looked around and no body was outside.  It was at leaset 3 in the.morning. I walked down the street and looked around. I was hungry, very hungry. I saw a bakery.  All the delicious looking cakes in the window.  I had to eat something,  I haven't eaten since yesterday which was only and measly chocolate bar I picked up a rock and smashed the window. I then grabbed a whole cake and devowred a cupcake before running off. It went on like this for the rest of the nine months.

_Seven months later...._

I was in a alley, sitting in the back, so no one could hear my pained Cries. I.knew the baby was coming. I spread a old towel between my legs. Then I got on my knee and positioned myself over the towel.  Another contraction hit me making me wince. Then idk felt it slipping out of my womb. I had to push. I beared down. It was very hard for me to do this, I was only 11 years old, I pushed again I felt it slip down a little more. Then I pushed for the third time I really felt the ring of fire now. I pushed one last time. The baby slipped out, my stomach became flat again. I heard the loud wails of the baby making me smile. I turned around to see a little baby boy. Red hair and big Brown eyes. I loved him instantly.  I then cleaned him off

Snipping the umbilical cord with a scissors I got from the 99 cent store. Then I wrapped the baby in my old coat, keeping him safe. I would never let anybody touch this baby. NO one was ever going to harm him. I was going to name him luka. Yes, that's it. My little luka......


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes snapped open. I didn't feel any warmth behind me. Claude wasn't in the bed with me. I got up and slipped on my my robe continuing down the hallway. I looked into luka's room to find him sleeping soundly. He had to get his rest because tomorrow was the first day of school, my little baby was going to be in pre school! I walk down to the living room to find Claude passed out on the floor. I let out a sigh and pulled him onto the couch. I then checked fir a pulse. There was a faint one. He opened his eyes and looked at me disoriented. I smirked and wiped the drool off of his chin. He was so handsome.  So beautiful. But I was 14 and he was 25. I couldn't be with him, even if i was married to him he'd never truly love me. He smacked my hand away. I backed up a bit. He's back. Then he stood from the couch. I backed up a bit. Then the next thing I knew I received a hot slap to the face. Tears ran down my face as I looked at him.

"Don't fucking look me in the eye!" He said then he shoved me to the ground and grabbed me up by my hair.  I looked at him with pleading eyes. He then brought two fingers to my eye, right before her jabbed my eye out

"Daddy, what are you doing to mommy?" Asked the sleepy voice of Luka. Claude lifted me up and kissed me on the lips. I stared at him with a frightened expression.  Luka then yelled a ew  then ran back up to his room. Claude then dumped me on the floor and spit on me. He then snatched me off the floor and then dragged me to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife from the knife rack and pulled up my top. I stared in horror as he raised the knife.

"Claude! No! Please don't do it!"I yelled covering my abdomen. He looked Me in the eyes and then put held my collar tighter.

"Please, please, please Claude" I silently begged. He dropped the knife.  Then he punches me in the cheek, leaving a purple and blue mark.

"Make me some damn breakfast, and hurry up bitch" he says then leaves. I hear the t.v turn on. I get up off the floor and start doing th a task that was assigned.

The phone rings. I pick it up and answer.

"Hello?"

"Alois, how are you?"

"I'm fine ciel, just cooking breakfast"

"Okay, well. Wanna come over, sky wants to see Luka"

"I can't we have to go shopping today, tomorrow after school would be okay" I said

"Okay, well have a nice day, bye Aloe" he said. Then I heard a beep signalling that he had hung up. Luka then bounced into the kitchen and plopped in a chair.

"What's for breakfast mommy?"he beamed. I smiled at my son.

"Pancakes sweety"  I said in a sweet tone. He smiled and ran over to the fridge grabbing Orange juice.

"Mommy, can I have this please! He said shoving a adventure time book bag in my face. I nodded and he dumped it in the cart. We were at target, shopping for his school supplies.  I grabbed some notebooks and pencils. We were almost done shopping anyway. I grabbed a few more things and then we checked out. I was holding Luka's hand tightly seeing that he had a tendency to run off, And since we were in a parking lot I definitely didn't want that. 

"Ready to go?" I ask, He nodded vigorously while sucking a lollipop. We went home and then I cooked him chicken fingers, after that we watched adventure time with him in his fin the human cosplay. I watched as he jumped around singing the theme song. We soon fell asleep on the couch, him resting atop my abdomen and my hands wrapped around him tightly.

I woke up when I heard the door open. Then I heard Claude whisper something. 

"No, he's not home"

"Are you sure?" Came a woman's voice. 

"Hannah will you cool down,  now come To my room sexy" after that I saw them going up the stairs. I caught a glimpse of the woman, She l had long lavender pale hair and light brown skin. She was heavily busty. I carried Luka to bed and snuggled up with him. He smelled of milk and honey and that new baby smell. I soon fell asleep hearing the moans of the two partners. I never felt so heartbroken in my life.  
 **__________________________**  
 ** **Aww it's okay Alois. Things will get better for you. Any way leave a like.comment or both!****  
 ** **~Lord Blake****


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be told in Luka's p.o.v until I change it somewhere in there.**   
**___________________________________**

I woke up to see mommy sleeping soundly on the other side of my pillow. I nudged him and he immediately woke up woth weird Cheshire smile on his face **(a/n I do that too when I wake up and I'm in a good mood or my face hurts)**

Mommy opened the door for me. And handed me my book bag.

"By mommy I love you!"I said hugging him. "Bye baby, love you two have a good day!" He said. Then I smiled and ran off in search for sky. She had to be here somewhere. I soon saw those dark teal pigtails that made my heart flutter.

"Sky! Over here!" I called. She turned around and ran towards me, tackling me in a hug. I hugged back and we soon got off the floor.

"Bye mommy!" Sky Yelled to ciel and then we ran off. We sat on the swings until school started. Sky and I were in the same class! Yay! Our teacher was Mrs. Anafeloz. She claims to be engaged but I don't see a ring. She was so nice.

It was lunch time and I was walking around looking for sky so we could eat together. Where could she be? Then I went to the far corner of the playground and what I saw made me mad with rage. A boy was pulling one of her pigtails! Anger filled me, I dropped my lunchbox and made my way towards the two. I grAbbed the boy by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. I kicked him a couple of times.

"Don't pull sky's pigtails ever again!" I say. The boy ran away. I turned back to sky who was now on the floor crying. I hugged her and then she returned to her normal self. After that we ate lunch and returned to class.  
 **ALOIS'S P.O.V:** I was currently sitting in the couch in ciel's house. Then my phone rang. I picked it up a listened to the message. When I hung up ciel looked at me expectantly.

"Luka and Sky got into some sort of fight" I say getting up.

Ciel practically freaks the fuck out, talking about how his baby girl could be hurt or in the hospital. It took two shakes and a slap to cool him down. As we drove ciel had a terrified look on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Faustus and Mr. Michael, I am sorry to say that on the first day of school sky and Luka got into an altercation with another student" said the principal. Ciel was calm on the outside but was freaking the fuck out on the inside. I, however on the other hand sat there as calm as day, because I taught Luka that of someone hits you, hit them harder and ALWAYS defend your friends, family and hell even strangers. 

"Well from what sky said, Jake pulled her pigtails and Luka hit him.. but I'll let them off with a warning, this time" he said. Then Luka and sky came bouncing into the office. Ciel scooped sky up so quick me and Luka just had to laugh. 

"Mommy!" Luka cheered then jumped onto me.

I hugged him back and after that we left.

"Ciel your so protective over sky, you don't want her to grow up" I teased. 

"No! I do but..... not so fast"he said the last sentence more to himself then me. I smirked and began driving. 

"Alois, what's that?" Said ciel pointing to my cheek. I panicked. 

"Nothing" I said. He touched it making me wince. He he poked it again.

"Alois.... answer me this, what would you do If claude were to hurt Luka or one of your babies?" He asked looking out the window. I stopped the car, and immediately broke down.

"I-I, don't know ciel, I don't know!" I cried, at the thought of Luka or one of my babies being hurt. It's like were trapped in a spiders web, no escape. 

"Alois, I know... you can stay with us"he said placing a hand over mine.

"N-No, I don't wanna bother you guys with my problems" I said

"Okay, but the offer still stands" he whispered. I nodded. I think I might take it up, but I'm not sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Luka ran around the house with sky not far behind him. I just watch them from the the couch in the living room. I wonder, what will I do if Claude were to hurt one of my children. What would _I_ do? I roll over on to my stomach then flip on the t.v, changing the channels. If I get divorced from Claude, then he'd have to give me a million. So it was a win lose. I could at least get a Job because that million won't last forever, but if I wanna get a divorce I have to put away money for the separation. I didn't wanna do this, I loved Claude with all my heart but my children come first.

The door bell rang and I opened the door to see Sebastian. 

"Hello Alois, I am here to pick up sky" he said. I called sky an she tackled her father, she got It from Elizabeth, no denying it. Luka threw a fit and ended up staying over at ciel's. I let out a sigh and went to the kitchen, I had to cook dinner for Claude or else that would be double the beating.

Claude came into the house with that woman named Hannah. 

"Claude!" I called, "is that you?!, I cooked dinner!", just to spite him. I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. 

"Alois" he said. I turned around looking Hannah up and down. She smiled at me and I only sucked my teeth and continued to cook.

"This is Hannah Anafeloz, my friend" he said. Half of me wanted to turn around and slap him so hard, but the other half wanted to run and leap Into his arms and cry and tell him how.much I loved him. I nodded and smiled. Claude then led her upstairs. I knew what they were going to do, it hurt me to no end but I would only get hit. Come to think about it, I have the upper hand. Of course in carrying his babies, yup and I could spill to the public that he rape me and he'd be ruined, ha! And I have a right to half of everything! 

I put the spatula down and turned off the stove. I stalked up the stairs and walked down the hallway. A certain seven month pregnant boy was going to get justice.

I opened the door to see a blow job being given and slurping noises in the room.

"Mrs.Hannah, if your that hungry, I cooked pasta, we don't eat _ham_ in this house" I said with a hand on my waist. She looked embarrassed and ready to kill. Claude pulled on his pants and came over to me raising a hands. I put a hand on his chest

"Claude, I'm carrying your babies and the media would just love to know how they came to be" I said in a sick tone. He glared at me then put his hand down. 

"Claude, I think I'll leave now" said Hannah grabbing her clothing.

"I think you'd better" I chuckled. She glared at me than left. Claude was seriously angry now, but did I care? I used to but now,heh I don't give two shits. He grabbed me hand and pushed me onto the bed.

"What are you going to do Claude?, fuck me?.... do your worst" I scoffed. He just looked Me in the eyes and then he hugged me. I layed there shocked at first, but then I hugged him back. I then felt hot tears. Claude was crying. In front of _me._ I held him close and I patted his hair. 

We Layed there for hours until he stopped crying. I didn't want to leave him, I loved him. Maybe I can give him another chance. 

"Claude?"

"Mm?"

"I don't wanna leave you.... I wanna stay like this, maybe I can give you another chance. I know I am stupid sometimes but I wanna see you smile for once, I'm gonna try to be a great husband, okay?" I whispered Into his ear. He nodded and kept his head buried in my chest.

His hand rubbed my abdomen softly. I kissed his hair and fell asleep. I heard him say sorry before falling into a dark abyss. 

~~

When I woke up I saw that Claude was still sleeping. I gently pushed him off me and grabbed my robe. I went to the kitchen and cooked his favorite breakfast. I took and threw on some clothing. I had to go pickup luka. I took the car and.left, after leaving a note for Claude. 

~~

"Go on. Wait for mami in the car"I said. Luka ran off to the car.

"Ciel!, he said sorry!" I said in excitement. He hugged me.

"Alois....."

"Ciel, he cried and everything! I know he meant it!" 

"Alois he said it already,.and he didn't change" ciel said.

"Ciel, he meant it this time! He loves me! I know it!" I said

"Alois, let him pull the wool over your eyes and you won't see it until it is too late" 

"I know your worried about me.ciel.... let's just see how this turns out, okay?" I said. He smiled, nodded and went inside. I was in a good mood and no one was going to ruin it. I drove Luka home where he ate a bunch of candy and fell asleep. I felt safe, not scared for our lives.

I sat in the hallway and pulled my knees up to my chest. I was really wondering about what ciel said. I really wished I wasn't trapped in this web. 

~~

Luka hit me on the leg repeatedly until I opened my eyes.

"Daddy wants you" he said then ran off holding his suffer Patrick star. I smiled then got up heading to the home office. I found him sitting at the desk.

"Claude, you called for me?" I asked softly. He looked at me then motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs.

"Yes, I did Alois I wanted to have a talk with you" he said In his normal voice. I nodded and placed a hand on my abdomen. 

"Well, seeing that your carrying my, children..... I am going to take out a lone for you and the children, Luka included" he said writing something on a paper. J noddrd. Then the door bell rang.  
 **___________________________**  
 ** **Hope Alois does not get his heart broken again. Anyway what do you think should happen? Should Claude become more, caring or back to noncaring jackass? Leave a comment and maybe a like, I'm in school now g2g before I get my life line taken!****  
 ** **~lord_Blake****


	7. Chapter 7

Luka ran onto the playground of kids with sky right behind him. I let out a sigh and then drove off. I was on my way to ciel's when I remember that I had to have a talk with Luka's teacher. He braggs about how nice and beautiful she is. I turned the car around.

"She'll be down in a moment Mr. faustus" said a woman that was decently plump and wore too much red lipstick. Ew. I learned against the counter and took out my (I)phone. I began to delete voicemails and texts I didn't have need for.

"She's here"said the woman. I smiled and turn around, My smile turns to a scowl when I see her. Hannah.

"H-hello Mr. Faustus you wanted to speak with me?" She said, her voice small and meek, unlike when we first met strong an confident.

"No, it's Mr.Trancy, and I just wanted to see who Luka's teacher was and I see your not one to talk, well we'll have more time for that when your at my house eating ham" I let out a little laugh, "Ciao!" I said then skipped out of the office. Fucking whore.

I opened the door to the house and it was dark. I dropped my keys on the table next to the door.

"Claude? Babe? You home?" I called out. I got no answer.

'He must Be at work' I thought. I climbed the stairs and went into the room to see the sleeping form of Claude in the bed. I closed the door and went to the guest room and took a nap.

§§

I felt a warm kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see my son. I held my arms out and he jumped into my arms giggling and kissing me, leaving wet spots all over my face. I laughed and patted his hair. Then sky came bouncing in, ciel behind them. The children ran out leaving me and ciel. I patted the bed next to me, he sat down and I immediately latched onto him.

"Nice to see you too" he chuckled. I nodded and kept my head in his shoulder.

"So how's things with Sebastian?" I ask. He immediately broke into a smile and moved his hands to his mid-section. My eyes widened and I pulled him into another hug.

"Oh congrats!" I said placing my hand over his abdomen And I felt a little movement. Claude then came in.

"Good afternoon Ciel, noon Alois"he said. I nodded and he left.

"Mac and cheese!" Yelled Luka and Sky, sitting at the table having a spoon war. Ciel placed chicken strips on the table while I mixed the cheese on the weird 'c' shaped noodles. I then grabbed up a spoon that had creamy peanut butter. I then licked some off the spoon and then held it to ciel, he took a nip before shoving a spoon full of chocolate icing in my mouth. I cover the pot and leaned on the counter. I looked at ciel who was now eating chocolate icing. I poked his stomach. He covered it as a reflex and glared at me then poked my stomach, sending me doubling over. He laugh and I glared at him.

All four of us Sat at the table the two toddlers getting melted cheese on their cheeks and noses. Ciel and I stared knowing soon we'd have to go through that all over again. Then the toddlers got up and ran out of the kitchen leaving half eaten plates.

"Wasteful" ciel said

"That means that they don't want seconds" I shrugged nipping at peanut butter. Ciel jabbed me in the shoulder before eating chocolate icing.

"Your going to get fat"I teased

"Just like you" he said then smiled. I jabbed him,

"Why thank you" I said.  
________________________<3________  
Hehehe best friends! Any way things are going to be happy until I say so! Leave a comment or vote!  
~Lord_Blake


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Weeks later......**

It's like my life took a drastic turn for the best. Claude had been taking me shopping and showering me in gifts and kisses. I'm more happy which means less stress for the babies.

I was now on the window seat in his study twirling a black rose. Listening to Ingrid Michelson,  girls chase boys. He was sitting at his desks doing work. I wanted to wait until he was done to bother him. Hehehe. I saw his eyebrow twitch. I clicked off the music and sat there in

The room.

"Claude?" I asked in a soft tone

"Yes, Alois?" He asked through gritted teeth. I jumped a bit.

"Am I bothering you?, do you want me to leave?" I quizzed. He didn't answer me. I got off the window seat and sat in the char in front of him.Hehehe.  he continued to do his work, after all he is the mayor. I began to rub my abdomen thinking of names for the babies. Then I wondered how they would look. Act? Luka came bouncing in,

"Mommy! Dance with me!" He giggled. I nodded and sent Claude on last worried look. I followed him to the living room where we did wiggle dances.

"Goodnight mommy!" Cheered Luka then he Layed down and I  closed the door. I turned around to ser Claude staring at me.

I smiled at him.and he smiled at me and as soon as it was there it cease to exist. I walked down the hallway and went to the room Claude and I shared.  I took off my clothing and pulled on my pajamas and crawled under the covers. Claude then came in and sat I'm the computer chair with his palm supporting his head..I lie there and stare at him.  It seemed like forever until he spoke,

"Alois, I have to go out tomorrow, with some friends"  he said. I smiled.

"You don't have to run that by me, it's your house so make your own decisions.... okay?" I soothed. He crawled into the bed with me and I snuggle into his broad alabaster chest.

As I Layed there I wonder about the consequences of him getting drunk. I don't want anything rash happening so I'll just slip a chip in his phone before he leaves. 

Problem solved. Or least I think.  
 **________________________ <}3_____**  
 **Well let's just hope the problem is solved. Heeheh ? Pease leave a comment or like**  
 **~Lord Blake**


	9. Chapter 9

watched as Claude ate his breakfast. So adorable. He then got up and placed a kiss on Luka's forehead and on my lips. I watched him as he walked out of the door. Luka then hopped up and ran out the kitchen to the living room, flipping the t.v on. I chuckled and clear down the table. 

My phone beeps and I pick it up.  
 _Ciel:hehehe, Well how are you today fatty? :)_

_Alois: that is why your ass is fat like nicki. ^_^_

_Ciel: -_-_

_Alois: I love you_

_Ciel:.I love my nutella andyou_

_Alois:whatcha doin?_

_Ciel: Sky's hair, eating nutella, texting my husband and you, watching t.v, she won't hold God damn still_

_Alois: u mad, or na?_

_Ciel:*͵* no.... I always wanted a girl..._

_Alois: so, I'm bored, any ideas?_

_Ciel:nah I actually have to meet my parents for some important meeting, what are you doing?_

_Alois: wiggle videos with Luka, yup my life_

_Ciel: u mad, or na?_

_Alois: don't steal my lines_

_Ciel: jajaja,  bye fatty_

_Alois: bye fat was._

I put down my phone and proceeded to wiggle with Luka. Great.

~~ _later on that night.._

I let out a loud sigh as I closed Luka's room door. I sunk to the floor in the hallway and checked my phone.  Nine o´clock, And still no text from Claude. I got up and sat in the living room, right in front of the door in a fold chair. I was waiting for Claude.  
 **_________________________ <͵3_____:**  
 **Oh well,  Alois'  heart is almost breaking. .I hope Claude 're comes home.**  
 **~Lorf_Blake**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up. Checked my phone and its mid-night. I revive one single text from Claude.

_Claude: knocked_

That made my heart stop. He was drunk. I knew I had to get get him. I got up and pulled on my shoes then grabbed my keys and left the house.

I drove to the bar he said he was going to and saw him leaning on the wall outside. He was sleeping.  I knew it ? I stopped the car and exited.

I walked up to him and shook him lightly.

"Claude, honey wake up" I soothed, then shook him again. He looked at me his eyes flashing a demonic pink then back to gold. I then walk him to the car where he collapsed in the back seat.

We stumbled through the front door and Claude fell on the sofa. I just stood there pinching my nose bridge.  I wondered how did I ever fall in love with him. He then sat up like a mad man and then looked at me with red eyes all I did was stand there staring him on the eyes. I knew he wouldn't.  He couldn't.

He then got off the couch and came towards me. My heart felt like it was in my throat.  He slapped me. Again. And again. And again.  My cheek was crimson but I didn't care. I latched on to him. Crying into his smoke smelling Shirt. He then pushed me to the floor stomped on me. I curled into a ball and covered my abdomen. 

After what seemed like forever He walked off. I layed there in my own sweat and tears. I was going to leave him. I am not giving him another chance. 

~~

"Wake up you slut" said the voice of Claude.  Then a kick landed in my abdomen causing me to fly up. I glared at him them got up. I climbed the stairs.and went to our room.  I grabbed a suitcase and stuffed some.clothing in to it. The door opened and there stood Claude.

"Why are you packing you little whore? " he said.

"I'm leaving your sorry ass, you can go fuck Luka's teacher now" I replied bluntly.  He then came up to Me and hugged me.

"Sod off!" I said and pushed him to the floor, with strength I myself didn't know I had.

He got up and grabbed me by the arm when I started to dump some of Luka's clothing in the suitcase. He then pulled me into him and choked me. I pounded against his chest for him to let me go. But to no avail. I was losing air and my lungs screamed for more. I scratched at his hands but It didn't faze him.  My lungs began to collapse and then I rose my hand an punched him in the nose making him let me go and stumble back. I gulped down air to satisfy my lungs. He then got off the floor and hit me in the eyes sending me sprawling on the bed. He then got on top of me and began to hit me wherever his hands could land. I then rolled us over so I was on top and began to wildly land hits on his face. He grabbed my hands and threw me off the bed, I landed on the floor. He got off the bed and stood over. He grabbed me by my hair and held my face to the wall. He pulled me back, I shut my eyes tight getting ready for the impact.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Asked the voice of my precious son Luka.

But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Claude had thrown a shoe at Luka. He stood there with a mad look on his face. I didn't want him to get hurt. 

"Luka.....run" I said. Calude then punched me in the chest. I felt the babies in my womb toss and turn feeling my pain. Luka then ran towards him with the shoe he just got hit with and landed hits all over claudes back. Claude hit and choked me the more Luka hit him. I was losing my consciousness..and my babies began to thrash wildly. I can't let them get hurt. I began to thrash my hands and feet wildly. I knocked claudes glasses off his face and when he leaned down to get them Luka stomped on his head. I got up.and grabbed my precious son and bolted to the door.  When we got there, he was standing there.  With two other men.

Ronald Knox and William T. Spears. 

I ran back to the stairs and set Luka down.

"Luka, go up to your room and t, lock the door and turn on your wiggle videos, okay? And call ciel and sky...please. do not come out until ciel or me comes for you" I whispered to him.

"But I don't wanna leave you alone" he said clinging to me.

I kissed his hair and then his cheek.

"I know mommy loves you,Luka now please do as I said" I said looking him in his big Brown eyes. He indeed and ran up the stairs. I stand up straight and take a step towards the three men. I knew what was going to happen and I didn't like it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well shit, what the fuck are Ronald and William doing there? Read to find out my pastel skittles!**   
**___________________________________**

Alois's p.o.v: I stood there and stared at the three men. They came towards me and grabbed me. They basically threw me into the basement. I backed up into a corner and put my head between my knees.

( **ATTENTION INNOCENT ONES SKIP THIS PART IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN TAT WAY!)**

Claude took all of my clothing, leaving me in my underwear. Ronald then groped at my chest pulling, twisting and biting at my nipples, licking the White fluid that came out.

I winced and shut my eyes tightly. I felt someone reach into my underwear and grope my limp member, jerking and pulling at it. I wriggle my hips to try to make them stop. Then I was pulled to my feet and dragged elsewhere. Then I got tied up. I was hanging in mid air. Then I heard a chain and then my legs got pulled apart. I tensed. Then I opened my eyes to see Claude smiling sickly at me. He then put a clothes pin on my nipple and then brought a tazzer to it. I trembled and shook my head 'no'. He chuckled darkly and tazzed my nipple. I let out a howl of pain, but a hand clamped over my mouth. I felt my underwear being pulled Down. Then three fingers fitted their way into my mouth. I hesitantly sucked on them. Then I felt a digit being pushed into me. I wriggle wildly,  not liking the intrusion. I felt another digit go in. It was painful when the person added a third, stretching me out. Claude then pulled me into a forced kiss. His tongue played with my limp one. Then I heard chains again and i felt My legs being pulled over my head, leaving me in a _very_ vulnerable state. My breathing hitched because I couldn't breath and my babies were tossing and turning,  I couldn't do anything about it, that was what broke my heart.

"Gahh!" I yelled as someone forced themself into me roughly. They sheathed themself until there was none left, then they pulled out and slammed back in hard. I felt hands spread my cheeks further and pushed me up a little dropping me down. I shut my eyes tight and tried to think happy thoughts. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a jolt of electricity run through my chest. The lain increased when someone forced another member into my already stretched hole. Then my cheeks were repeatedly slapped. This went on forever, though only twenty-five minutes.   
**(The smut is over....for now!!!)**

The door opened and I looked up to see Sebastian and Ciel. I looked at them with pleading eyes. Sebastian jumped into action. Ronald pulled out of me.and got out his sythe the while tucking himself in. He ran towards Sebastian who fired silver ware into his sythe making it stop. He landed on the floor and inspected his scythe and right there Ciel shot him in the head with his gun. His body laid there leaking out. Then William jumped into action. The two twirled in the air clashing weapons trying to strike. Sebastian took a jab to the shoulder with the scythe. They clashed weapons once more but William landed on the floor swiftly.

"I have no intention of killing you, you are not on the death list, until next time _Sebastian Michaelis"_ said William then he disappeared into smoke. Claude immediately ran into Sebastian, making him fall to the floor. Claude took out his silverware and dug them into different parts of his body. Sebastian flipped them over and punched Claude in the face and then did a back flip landing on his feet. Claude jumped up and booted right to Sebastian who was not there when he got there. Claude got two knives Into his chest, he pulled them out. Claude then put Sebastian in a headlock.  Sebastian elbowed him in the nose and returned the move. He now wad in a headlock,  Sebastian pointing razor sharp knives and forks at his neck and head and ciel had a supernatural gun pointed to his chest. My heart ached to see him like this but he deserved it.  Now all they.needed was my consent. Ciel looked at me then him. No matter how much it hurted, I.nodded and then Claude had a bullet in his chest and his head was dismounted from his body. My eyes began to water and I let out a loud pained cry. I just now witnessed the death of the man I love.

"Alois, are you okay? " asked ciel as he untied me. I nodded and he wiped away my tears.

"C-Ciel, your such a good friend. Thank you so much." I cried into his spoiler as he placed a km large towel over my body.

"Its okay, I'm always here for you Alois. You know that" he said hugging me tighter.  
 **___________________________________**  
 **Heeheh.  Why was it so funny writing the smut? I am fucking undertaker right now. Well like and comment!**  
 **~Lord_Blake**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alois's p.o.v:** Luka clung to me.like if he let go I'd disappear. I hushed him as he cried. Ciel hung an umbrella over him, Luka, sky and I. It was a grey and rainy day. We watched as they threw dirt on Claude's black and grey coffin. Those were his favorite colors. Sebastian took the umbrella from ciel so he could hold a now shivering and sleepy Sky. I soothed Luka the whole time he cried, I even cried myself. He knew about all the things Claude did to me. We even still loved him because he saved us from the streets and certain death. I threw a bunch of black roses And blue bells into the grave as every one else threw roses and Sun flowers. We all walked away from the grave and to the car. We put the children in their seats before getting in.

Ciel nudged me. "How ya feeling?" He whispered. I looked back at Luka and back to him.

"Fine" I simply stated. As the.ride continued we sat in pure silence.

Sky dragged Luka up to her room where she tries to get him to play with her. Ciel and I sat in the green house where we sipped tea and sat in silence.

"Alois, I know this is hard for you..... But try to cheer up, for Luka" He said and placed his hand over mine. I nodded.

"When I was eleven" I started,"I got raped and then later got pregnant with Luka, everyday people threw trash at us and treated us like crap, but that didn't get Luka down. Everyday he went with little or nothing to eat, that didn't get him down. then, one day, Claude comes along. He treated him so nicely, Luka looked at him Like a father..... everyday he'd come home and Luka would always run up to him and say, 'daddy! I missed you so much! I love you daddy!'.

"It'd always bring a smile to my face, even though all I had to go through to make him happy, to let him have a normal childhood. He knew what Claude did to me. I saw him watching from the stairs the night Claude raped me, but he'd never say a word. He is a strong little boy, but i think the only thing keeping him happy, sane, is Claude, Claude and I. But now he only has half the support." I said my voice breaking, "why?! WHY?! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS?! I-I....why him? Out of all the people in this world" I said. My hands trembling and my voice breaking. Ciel stared at me in shock. He hugged me while I cried into his shoulder. He patted my back and hushed me. He wad acting so.....motherly?

___________________________________  
 **Three weeks later.....**

Ciel, Sky, Luka and I sat in the doctors office. Sky Sat in the corner with Luka, using the phones they just confiscated from ciel And I. The door opened and ciel and I look up to see a man. He had golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hi! I'm doctor Ashiko, but you can call me Finnian" he said, pulling on a pair of blue gloves.

I laid down on the table like he told me to and lifted my top while he rubbed blue goo on my stomach. I gripped ciel's hand for support. He then turned on the ultrasound and there it was. I saw my babies. Two of them.

"Well, they seem to be doing great. They are developing a bit slowly, mainly because of stress.or malnutrition. So what I recommend is that you eat healthier foods and try not to have too much stress on your shoulders" said Finnian. I nodded then swiped some of the blue gel off my stomach and wiped it on ciel's shirt. He swiped some more off my stomach and wiped it on my cheek.

"We need an ultrasound sound for bluenette over here!" I teased. And just like that ciel was sitting in the chair with blue goo on his stomach.

"Well, looks like your about to be a month along, your pregnancy is going smoothly. Though I think that it's twins, but I'm.not sure if it's two embryos there" said Finnian. Ciel nodded excitedly.

"Bleh, I want subway" I said.

"Lets go to metro king?" Suggested ciel.

"Happy meals!" Cheered the two toddlers in the back.

"Fine but I have to stop off at Sebastian's job" said ciel.

 **Ciel's p.o.v:** I parked the car and got out. I zipped up my sweater, because of the cold weather. And I didn't want my unborn,possibly twins to catch a cold and I headed into the building. Sebastian worked as a fbi agent. Although I told him he didn't need to because we already had enough money from the company I owned he insisted on bringing in money as the man of the house. I showed my I.d and.walked past the front desk. .I took the elevator to they sky view floor and busted into Sebastian's office. He looked up startled at me. I wiped all the things off the desk and sat on it. I pulled him by the tie and pecked his lips. I was going to tell him I was pregnant.

He grabbed my hips and began to grind me against his crotch. He then began to put pressure on my hips..

I pushed him back and shook a finger.

"Nu-uh, we don't wanna hurt the babies" I teased. He looked at my stomach then yanked up my top and began to kiss my abdomen. I giggled while he gave me special treatment.

I left the building twenty minutes later. I sat in the car and Alois nudge nudge winked me. I blushed and began to drive.

"Nuggets!" Luka and Sky practically yelled. Aloud sighed and got up.

"Alois, you forgot to ask me what I want" I said in a fake shocked tone. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm feeling something sweet" I teased. He walked of and left me on scene.   
**(A/N I'm so sorry but guess what Blake just saw! So a black man was panhandling, right! So this white woman, as soon as he passes her, she puts a death grip on her fucking purse like he's gonna steal it. Like fuck, I don't have anything against any races but damn. Why Do you have to act like he's gonna steal from you. That's the shit that makes me mad as hell. So I'll tell you this. Every two minutes a black man steps on an elevator. The woman then moves to the side, death grip on her things. Hehehe it amazes me how Caucasian people think they are better, but they are not. We are all the same people** **).**

Alois then came back with happy meals and Apple pies with sprite And big macs?

"Unhealthy" I mutters and aye a Apple pie, while Alois smirked victorious.


	13. The Motherfucking End Bitches

**Alois's p.o.v:** So here I am sitting in the funeral home with Claudes lawyer.

"Mr.Trancy, Correct? " asked the red headed woman. I nodded.

"Well I was claudes  lawyer and since he died, I have to tell you his will."

"Yes, Mrs. Angelina"  I sigh and rubbed my abdomen.

"Well it says here that, he had no family but had a wife and a son, but there are no names on the paper.... how ever you and Luka Macken are under close friends catagory"

"What the hell do you mean?! I'm his damn husband,  and Luka is his son!" I said. She had a little fear on her face now.

"I need physical proof of that" She said folding her hands on her lap. I let out a loud frustrated sigh, then reached into my bag and pulled out a Binder. It contained our social security, marriage agreement, prenuptial agreement and lots more. She took it and looked it over in a matter of five minutes.

"Well, this is more then I need but it proves everything"

I nodded and then sat back and resumed rubbing my abdomen.

"In his will he had, five mansions in London and the United states,  six hundred and fifty eight point billion dollars, the house you live in is now in your name, an island in the Bahamas that you now can name, two companies that specializes in candy and it says that you and your son Luka have burial ground reserved to yourselves and a night club. They are all in your name now, it will be activated tomorrow at 12 am" She said. I was gawking at this point! He had _that_ much?! Well no wonder he made me get a prenuptial agreement.  I was fucking filthy rich now! Oh my god, there'd be more than enough for Luka and I. I never thought in my whole life. Homeless to filthy fucking rich. This was amazing. I nodded and took the.documents from her. I left the funeral home.

I sat in the car spacing out. Luka could have a perfect childhood. I didn't have to go through abuse anymore. I was more than happy. Expecting twins in two months, filthy rich, absolutely bestest friend anyone can have and a happy little boy. My life was put together,  what more could I want. I hate to say it but Claude dying was the best thing that _ever_ happened to me.  
 **_________________________________**  
 **Oh Alois is thankful! I never thought I'd see the day! Oh Lord. So like comment or both**  
 **!!**  
 **~Lord_Blake  
**


End file.
